Office Affairs
by valeriacullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have sex, incredible sex. The problem, he's her boss and her best friend's older brother.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not even sure if I want to continue, but I've been playing around with writing drabbles, and so I decided to give it a shot. If you like, I'll continue, if you don't, then I probably won't.

And I don't own Twilight, etc.

Office Affairs

Chapter 1

_October 21, 2011_

I hadn't seen him in two months, three hours, and twenty-four minutes.

The last time I saw him, something happened, we had sex.

Yes, sex.

Not just any type of sex, but mind-blowing, life changing sex.

That sounds great, right? Meet a nice man and spend the night with him, have some awesome sex, and forget about it.

I couldn't do that in this case, because well, he was my boss. Not just my boss though, but also my best-friend's older brother.

She told me constantly that he wanted in my pants, but I didn't listen, and now I was in an odd predicament, and I wanted more. Of course I couldn't tell anyone about it, although I managed to mention to the same best friend about this encounter, she didn't know it was her brother, and my boss. That'd just be too complicated, wrong.

He was on business in China. Our corporation was trying to learn their techniques in building Nuclear Power Plants so fast and so efficiently, as this was becoming a bigger source of power. When he came back, would things go back to the way they were?

My boss and I, we were getting really close, I think. It all started out so innocently, and then everything changed.

"Miss. Swan?" Angela, my assistant asks meekly.

"Yes?" I ask, shaking the thoughts out of my head.

"You look deep in thought, you have been all day," she pauses, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I brush off her inquiring question. She nods and goes back to her work.

When someone says they're fine, they never are.


	2. Chapter 2

Office Affairs

Chapter Two

_June 2, 2011_

"Congratulations, Bells!" my father cheers, "you landed that job with the power plant corporation in Seattle, my girl is growing up."

"Eh, it's nothing," I shrug, trying to appear nonchalant, actually it wasn't nothing, it was pretty much everything.

His eyes soften incredibly, my father and I are as close as any parent-daughter relationship can be. I'm a daddy's girl through and through. It pained me incredibly to have to move from Forks to Seattle to start my job, but it'd been a few years since graduating U.W. and I really needed this job, to start my life. At least I'd have Alice, who also moved to Seattle a year ago and I wouldn't be too far.

"Your old man can't be proud of his little girl?" he asks, pushing the hair away from my eyes and giving my shoulder a light tap.

"He can be, but I think he just misses my Sunday dinners," I tease my old man.

"I'm sure I'll love take-out and Chinese," he quips, I smile.

We hug again, and then he takes me barely there luggage to the cherry red Chevy Truck he'd bought me. The thing had heart and character, something told me though, that I'd need a lot of that soon.


	3. Chapter 3

__Office Affairs

Chapter Three

_June 3, 2011_

"You _just _arrived in Seattle, right now?" squeaks Alice.

Alice and I have been best friends since middle school. She was a cheer leader and class president, I was the awkward new girl who didn't have any friends. She took me under her wing and taught me everything. She taught me how to use make-up and how to kiss boys, she was everything that you'd need in a best friend.

I remembered her brother in passing, never really noticing him. He was an enigma, always had his head in a book. He went off to college when we got out of middle school, and I never saw him again. I wondered though, how he was.

"Yeah, just now, my dad and I went for dinner, and yeah," I sigh, not meaning to anger her.

"Well, how far away are you?" she asks, brushing it off.

"Not too far, probably five minutes away from your apartment."

Try, thirty-five, if I'm lucky with this fucking traffic.

"Okay just get here," she commands in her Alice-like way, "anyways, what power plant organization did you say you were working for?"

"It's called Meyer-Masen Corporation," I rattle off.

The line is silent.

"What's wrong with that power plant?" I ask her after a beat.

"Oh, it's just…my brother works there…," she sounds hesitant and nervous.

"Good, then at least there will be someone I know working with me," I tell her, excited.

"He doesn't just work there, Bella," she explains.

"Then?" I ask her, wanting an explanation.

"He's sort of the CEO."

Oh.

That explains everything in Alice's responses. He owns there, the whole company, and I'd basically be working under her brother now.

"I want you to watch yourself," she warns.

"Why?" I ask.

"I have this weird feeling that my brother will…I'm not sure, but I'm warning you stay away from him. He's charming and unassuming and loves girls like you, I don't want to see you with the likes of him," she spits out his name with distaste that I'd never seen before, and I wonder what happened there.

"Okay, I promise." I whisper.

Hopefully promises can be kept.


	4. Chapter 4

__A/N: I'm definitely continuing now, I really love working on this story, and I hope whoever reading will continue with me. I totally hate being that person, but review and tell me what you think. I love feedback. I'm going to try to update at least once a day.

And yes, I still don't own Twilight.

Office Affairs

Chapter Four

_June 5, 2011_

Crap. Crap. Crap.

How does one manage to be late on her first day?

Isabella Swan, that's who. I'm running around like a bunny in the apartment Alice and I share, frazzled and panicked that this has happened to none other than me. Alice scolds me on not putting on any make-up and my wrinkly dress clothes. She makes me change into a pencil-skirt and a 'blouse'. I have the habit of not buttoning the top buttons of my shirts, but Alice says that I just enjoy having boobs.

Whatever, Mama's gotta have something.

She pushes me out the door and into the car, and gives me one of those looks. She looks like a mother and father when their child has just graduated from high school.

"My girl is growing up," she wipes a tear from her eyes.

"Alice, I'm six months older than you," I remind her.

"Oh, shush," she shushes me and hugs me, then she sends me off into the world.

I speed there, since I'm late, managing not to get a single ticket. Even if I did, my dad was a respected police officer, no one would give a shit, or two shits. I pulled into the parking lot of a fancy looking building, reading the parking spaces with peaked curiosity. Michael Newton- probably a douche bag. Edward M. Cullen, Alice's brother, my breath catches in my throat as I see him exit his car.

All I can see is his behind and it's quite a nice one. I immediately scold myself for having a thought like that about him after Alice specifically warned me to stay away from him. He's barking orders into his phone, so I take the parking space next to his.

Getting out of the car, I manage to haul ass to the elevator, where, by some unfortunate luck, I'm standing next to none other than 'Edward M. Cullen'.

He smirks at me and hangs up his phone.

"Nice shirt," he says pointedly, clearly eying my boobs.

"Thanks," I mutter, douche.

"You're a new employee?" he asks me, clearly not knowing.

"Yes, sir, I start today," I tell him, I'm afraid to look at him.

I have a fear of getting dazzled by handsome men who I'm supposed to steer clear of.

The elevator dings, and he averts his eyes back to me, and yes, I am mesmerized. He has emerald green eyes, with golden flecks. A strangely colored shade of bronze-red dish hair atop his head, and perfectly sculptured Adonis lips.

Yeah, Adonis lips. He's a Greek God, and I don't remember him being all that handsome all those years ago, damn.

"Call me Edward, nice meeting you, new employee," he says as he walks out of the elevator, leaving me stunned.

And that's when I knew that I was fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

Office Affairs

Chapter Five

_June 5, 2011 _

A man with golden blonde hair and bright turquoise eyes greets me at the door. I have no idea where my desk is, or even where to go. I stand awkwardly at the door, when he comes to me.

"Hello," he says, with a smile.

He's one of those men you meet at bars, the ones who try constantly to buy you a drink even though you'd rather have none. The ones who try desperately to be a "catch" to women, but they just find him creepy. I smile politely at him, since he seems to be my superior, he returns it with what is his form of a crooked grin. He just looks like he's having a seizure.

"Hello, um-," I say, because I don't know his name.

"I'm Mike," he pauses, "Mike Newton."

"Oh, I saw your parking space."

We laugh awkwardly at my choice of words. Nice to meet you sir, I love your parking space, sir.

"Yeah, Cullen let me have on, makes me feel important," he smiles to himself as if he's the greatest man alive.

"So anyways, let's show you to your office," he explains.

"I have my own office?" I ask, surprise colors my face.

"Yes, Cullen was quite impressed by you, Miss. Swan," Mike explains, "you sort of didn't need to start from the bottom, if you know what I mean."

Was that supposed to be a joke? It's quiet for a moment in my office before he coughs to disrupt the silence.

"Well, I suppose it was nice meeting you, I'll let you get adjusted, if you need anything ask Angela she's your assistant for all purposes," he winks at me, and exits.

I have an assistant?

Wow. I murmur to myself, there's a knock at my door, and I avert my eyes upward, it's Edward smirking at me in the same way he did in the elevator.

"So, new employee is the great Isabella Swan," he says to himself mostly, I just stand there with my jaw agape, as my boss strolls around my office. I'm not sure if this is appropriate protocol, if this was ethical.

"Relax, Isabella," he tells me, as if sensing my distress, "I love to greet all new employees _personally_"

"Oh."

"Not like that," he says quickly, averting his eyes away. Running his hands through his untamed locks. I have a brief thought that I'd like to do it, but I refrain myself.

"Well, thank you," I quickly say, and with that he's out of the door.

I wonder for a moment if he remembers who I am, if he remembers the awkward little girl who was always at his home. I wonder what he would say if he knew it was me, and I wonder if that'd change his approach towards me. If he'd be impressed that I was going into the same career as him. He didn't seem to notice much back then, didn't seem so…forward back then. They say college changes people, and it sure does, because this wasn't 'mysterious older brother that's always reading, and never talking to me' Edward Cullen, this was 'flirty, handsome, kind of asshole-y hospitable, business man Edward Cullen'.

And I wasn't sure how I should feel about him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Got a little busy, and I was sort of trying to stay off the internet, with all that drama yesterday. I'm back with a double update, I hope you enjoy.

Twilight, will never be mine. Sigh.

Office Affairs

Chapter Six

_June 14, 2011_

To say my first week working at Meyer-Masen had gone smoothly, would be like saying penguins fly or Ryan Gosling doesn't land dates like I drink water. No, it didn't really go all that smoothly, and there was one particular reason for this.

Edward Cullen.

My boss.

Alice's older brother, the one that she may hate.

He strolls into my office, two coffee's in his hand, and it's apparent that one is for me. A cocky smirk on his face as he places it in front of me. I sort of wonder what his goal is, and why he's so interested in me. I don't question it, I simply go with it.

"Angela could have done that," I mutter.

"Angela could have…but I went ahead and let her have the morning off," he seems so sure of himself.

"Would you like a metal, Mr. Cullen? Or would a trophy be more to your liking?"

Take that. I tended to be snaky with him, hoping that matching wits with him would lessen his advances. They only seemed to prompt them.

"I was just attempting to do something nice," he sighs, and I suddenly feel bad.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out," I lament.

He probably couldn't care less about my personal afflictions, I made a note to stop myself right then and there. Edward's phone rings in his pocket and he picks it up before he can respond to me.

"Cullen here," he says in a business like tone, "are you serious?" he pauses, gripping his hair tightly, "_Alice,_" he hisses, I shudder rips through me at his tone, so it was apparent that they didn't like it each other and it ran deep, "no, whatever, goodbye."

He clicks the phone closed angrily, and forces a smile on his face.

"That was just my sister," He says rolling his eyes.

"She seems…lovely," I say, feeling awkward.

"Lovely is not a word I'd use to describe her." his tone is cryptic, as if he doesn't want to say more, and I don't press for more.

They seemed really close in middle school. Sure, they had a bit of sibling rivalry going on, but I'd always see them hug it out. Edward would pick Alice up from school, and even let her take him shopping. She always told me that she knew Edward better than anyone, and she said that sometimes he didn't like this. She never told me of a falling out, but it was evident to me that there had been one, and I really wanted to know what it was. Edward was definitely not the guy he was years ago, and I wondered.

What changed.


	7. Chapter 7

Office Affairs

Chapter Seven

_June 15, 2011_

I finally had a day off of work, and Alice was going to drive me to the city. We hadn't been able to spend much time together, with her being with her boyfriend, and my busy working schedule. We shared an apartment and still rarely saw each other, I didn't want this to continue, so we both insisted on a girl's day out.

We arrived at the day spa, to get manicures and pedicures and just talk. Alice pretty much loved going here, so it was a treat from me, and also a treat for me.

A girl's gotta let down her hair sometime? Am I right?

"How has the job been?" Alice asks, as we get situated.

"Stressful as hell, but I really love it," I say, keeping it a bit too vague.

"And my brother hasn't been rude to you or asshole-like in any way?" she asks as if she's expecting me to say yes.

Sure, the first time I met him, he scoped out my chest in the elevator. Sure, he seemed to be a flirt with all the ladies in the office including me, and he had some sort of assured confidence about himself that he hadn't had all those years ago, but I didn't think he was an asshole. Maybe I was looking at him through Rose colored glasses, or handsome man colored glasses.

"He's been fine, I don't think he remembers me," I admit.

"He doesn't remember my best friend?" she sighs, seeming frustrated.

"You guys don't get along very well, what happened?" I ask her, straightforward.

"Another time, Isabella."

She never uses my full name, only when she's annoyed or upset with me.

"But-"

"I said _another time,_" she nearly yells at me, and averts her eyes away, her breathing a bit heavy.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I pressed you, Alice," I apologize to her, rubbing her arm softly.

The chirpy Alice that I know and love comes back within an instant.

"We should totally hit the mall, and buy you a new set of clothes, girl!" she exclaims excitedly.

I'm excited to have her back, I just wish I could find out more. More about whatever happened between her and her brother. And how that would affect me.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Haven't been updating as regularly as the other chapters, because I'm seventeen, but I'm starting college next month so I'm running around the city like a bunny getting things ready and what not, but here's a longer chapter for your wait.

Don't own Twilight.

Office Affairs

Chapter Eight

_June 22, 2011_

I decided not to press Edward or Alice for anymore questions about their hatred or distaste for one another. Like a good girl, I focused on work very intently. That means late nights at the office, barely anytime for myself, and lots of dedication. I don't really mind though, every since middle school Alice has scolded me for being an overachiever. I was the girl who stayed at school until dark in the library studying, and not going home.

Not that I wanted to. My mother and father were still together then, and all I would hear at home is the sound of their screams. They refused to divorce one another because they didn't want to disrespect their wedding vows, but I wish they have asked me how I felt about that.

I sigh heavily as I type in the last words on the page, and then lay my head on the table.

"You should go home, Isabella," Edward's soft voice says from the door.

"I'll go home when I finish this report thing," I insist.

He strolls into the room with the grace of a rope walker.

"I'm your boss, and I think you should go home," he places a hand on my shoulder, his hand is warm and soft against my bare shoulder.

My jacket was off and the dress that I was wearing had bare shoulder, so sophisticated I was. I avert my eyes up to Edward and he's staring at his hand placement, not saying a word. He removes it once I notice, so quickly, as though he'd been tasered.

"I'm staying," I tell him, turning back to the page and typing.

"You've change a lot," Edward whispers.

Did that mean he remembered me, or was he talking about me now as compared to when I first started this job? I had to wonder. I turning my whole body to face him, he still standing over me. I gasped at him, his shirt was untucked, tie loosely placed around his neck. I could see the firm lines of his chest and neck, and light chest hair that I wanted to rub my hands and face all over. The stubble on his jaw was at least a few days old, his hair untamed on his head.

He looked….hot.

I remember what he has just told me, that I've changed.

A lot.

"What do you mean?" I ask, hesitantly.

"I mean, you're different from the young girl in middle school," he whispers.

"You…remember?" I ask him, my voice lower and softer than normal in it's surprise.

"Of course I do, how could I not?"

He says this as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. I feel a tightening in my chest, my heart is beating a million miles an hour, and I'm particularly flushed.

"I wasn't very remember able back then."

He looks offended, "you were, very much so in fact I wasn't the most social being back then."

You're telling me…

"But I did remember you," he insists, "you reminded me of myself."

"In what ways?" I ask him.

"You were quietly determined, into books and reading, and you had the same passions as myself," Edward explains, "I would watch you with…with…my sister, the one you pretended not to remember."

Busted.

"Things seemed tense between you two, I didn't and don't want to be involved, so if you didn't remember me, I wasn't going to bring that up," I explain.

Not exactly true, but I'm sure he'll buy it.

He scrunches up his face, a line forming in between his brows as he studies me. I wonder if he's trying to determine if I'm being truthful or if I'm just bullshiting him, it's probably somewhere in the middle, though.

"Okay," is all he says.

"I just didn't think you would, we didn't really," I pause, looking back up at him, he's watching me quite intensely, "talk."

"As I said before, I wasn't the most social being, I wanted to talk to you, take you under my wing, teach you things, but that'd look weird a seventeen-year old boy trying to talk to a thirteen-year old girl," he chuckles, I revel in the sound.

"Yeah, true, that would look weird," I agree.

"But I was right, you ended up following in my footsteps," a crooked grin spreads across his face, "when I saw your name, I immediately wanted you here."

His words seem to have a double meaning, the heat under his stare is strong. His eyes rove up and down my body now, as he takes me in. I swear I hear him groan. My heart hasn't stopped hammering in my chest, and it's almost uncomfortable now, and I'm sweating and it's not even hot in here. I fan myself trying to break his stare. I always figured that Edward was just a flirt, and did this to every woman as I always reminded myself when he would touch me, or look at my chest. Now, here, in the room, it seems like something else.

Something wrong.

"I-," before I can speak, my cell phone rings, it's Alice.

"Hi," I whisper, still feeling Edward's stare.

"Hey, where are you?" she asks, concern lacing her tone.

"I'm working late, things are crazy here," I explain.

"How long are you expecting to be there?" she asks me.

"A few more hours, I don't have to work tomorrow, we can do something," I tell her.

"Okay, Bella," she sighs, "take care of yourself, I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper, she says goodbye and we hang up.

Alice didn't sound her usual cheery self today, she almost seemed sad. Alice was never sad, always chripy and full of life, with so much passion. I'd have to ask her late what the problem was. If I could help.

"Boyfriend checking up on you?" Edward asks out of nowhere.

"No," I laugh as if it's the most hilarious thing in the world.

Boyfriend? Me? No way.

"Are you saying that you're single? I'd have thought someone would have caught you by now," he says, sitting in front of me, staring directly into my eyes with his olive ones. There was a fire in them that I hadn't seen before that moment.

"Yep, I'm very much single, Mr. Cullen," I tell him, trying to remain somewhat professional.

"You don't have to call me that."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Why not, you're my boss," I insist.

"We've known each other for years, Isabella, we should be on a first name bases, call me Edward, okay?" he says.

"Okay, _Edward_," I tease, winking at him.

I'm not sure if winking was appropriate or not. I've completely forgotten about the report by now, my the page I'm on is blank and I have no desire to finish it. I want to spend the rest of the night picking his brain. Finding out the secrets that lie behind those fiery eyes.

It's quiet for awhile, before Edward speaks.

"You must wonder why Alice never mentions me," he says out of nowhere.

"I wonder, but it's not really something I should pry in," I say, 'but I really want to pry', I want to add, but I don't.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you that story, but today, it's late, and you, should go home," he says to me, softly, the same concern flickering in his voice as Alice on the phone, the same sadness.

"Okay," I tell him, understanding his concern.

Packing away all of my work stuff, my laptop, my documents, my paperwork, I'm nearly ready to leave. Edward asks me if I have a car, and I remember that I let Alice borrow it today, so I don't. I'm not sure if I should call her to pick me up, or if she'd feel awkward coming here.

"I um…let Alice borrow my car," I explain.

"How about I take you home," he offers.

"You don't have to-"

"Come on, I insist," a huge grin passes over his face.

And I can't resist you.

"Okay," is all I say for the second time tonight.

He takes me down the elevator, the air tense in the tight space. Neither one of us saying much of anything, but I can steal feel that heated stare on me. Those penetrating eyes. We head out to the parking lot, and I immediately spot his fancy car under the 'Edward M. Cullen' parking sign. He has a fancy, silver Volvo, the one that gives me a nice view of his ass if I stand behind him while he bends over.

Not that I do that, or anything.

We get in the car, desperate for an ice-breaker to ease the sudden tension, I decide to mention this.

"The first time I saw you here, I saw your parking sign," I laugh, "and your ass sticking out of your car."

"Isabella was scoping me out?" he feigns shock while starting his car and exiting the parking lot.

"Maybe," I admit, blushing.

"You still blush." he murmurs to himself.

"Can't help it, I'm paler than Frosty the Snowman, my skin just gets red all over," I laugh, he laughs a long with me.

His laugh is melodious and beautiful and fits him. Not too loud or soft, and doesn't demand too much attention, unlike himself. The handsome man next to me looks even more beautiful when his eyes are crinkled and his smile takes over his face. He looks almost angelic, boyish, young. He must not be that old if he's only four years older than myself, but it'd be rude to ask his age now.

"Don't worry, your blush is beautiful," he says, it only makes me blush more, and him giggle more.

After that, a comfortable silence spreads through the car. It's not uncomfortable, and Edward puts on music to fill it, his taste amazingly similar to mine. He asks me where I live and I point it out to him. He pulls up in front of our apartment apprehensively, I haven't told him that I live with Alice, but he must assume that I do. Not wanting confrontation, I hop out of the car quickly.

"Thank you so much for the ride," I thank him, "and it was fun getting to know you tonight."

"Maybe we can do this again?" he asks, almost hesitant.

"Sure, Miss. Swan," he winks, driving off into the darkness.

I come into the apartment with a giddy smile on my face, like a girl after her first date, and Alice notices this.

"Hey," Alice says from the living room, "I'm glad you're finally home." she comes over to hug me.

"Yeah, the boss man let me out finally," I joke, he doesn't laugh.

"I'm sure he did," is all she says.

"Yeah…," and now it's awkward.

"Who took you home?" she asks curiously, "I was going to go pick you up when I realized I had your car."

"Edward took me home," I tell her, averting my eyes to the suddenly very interesting tiled floors.

"You rode here with my brother? The one I told you to stay away from?" she asks, sounding angry, I don't get why she's so full of rage.

"Yeah, he was the only one there, and he was nice to me-"

Alice cuts me off, "he's good at pretending."

She says this so vaguely that it can be interpreted to mean anything.

"You've got to tell me what happened between you two, because I'm not going to get in between this mess if I don't know why you hate him so much," I tell her, my voice strong.

"Another time, Bella," she sighs, her voice sounding complacent, far away, distant.

"Okay," I says for the third time this evening.

I don't like the wall between my best friend and myself. I don't know how I feel about the closeness forming between Edward and I. It makes me uncomfortable that I don't know why my best friend and my boss/her brother don't like each other very much, no one will tell me. Explain to me what happened to make it this way.

I wrap an arm around Alice as she cries softly next to me on the couch. Hating seeing her sadness, and not being able to help.


	9. Chapter 9

Office Affairs

Chapter Nine

_July 1, 2011_

"In a few months, I'm going to China," Edward spoke with suave confidence as he explained his plans of expanding the company and learning techniques from the best of the business, he was clearly smart and adept and knowledgeable, I sighed watching him. "The trip will last a couple of months, and after I gather sufficient knowledge, we will be expanding the company, which means promotions, better pay, and also, more jobs coming in."

"Will you be bringing anyone else along, Mr. Cullen?" came a nasally voice from the background.

It was none other than Jessica Stanley, the company whore. She'd pretty much slept her way up to the top. Angela was so quiet and shy, but loved to gossip about the girls around here as much as I did. She filled me in on a few of them, Jessica being one.

"Yes," Edward nods, "I'm thinking about bringing Isabella."

Everyone gasps as heads turn back to face me, no one expected this. I, a new employee, only here for a few months was going on an important, company altering trip with the CEO. I placed my hand on my chest as my mouth popped open.

"Isabella?" Mike Newton's voice rings out from somewhere, "but she just started last month and I'm above her."

"It's not about position of power here, Mr. Newton, it's about something else," he says vaguely. An odd tone to his voice.

"What else?" I ask curiously.

"Well, first of all you're a woman, Miss Swan." Edward points out the obvious.

Everyone laughs as he says this, but he's completely serious. The laughter stops as he stares at me, the office quiet.

"And?" I challenge.

"I like you, I like your work ethic, you're the only employee who stays after hours, and I know that I can trust you," a devilish smirk spreads across his face, "plus, you're young."

I blush at his compliments and avert my eyes towards the ground.  
>"It's settled then, Isabella and I will go to China in October, this meeting is over, everyone can continue their days as usual," Edward says in a business-like voice.<p>

Everyone exits and I can feel all of their eyes on me. It's as though I'm just a small bunny on the food chain, and they are the lions waiting to eat me. They can't though because the head of the jungle wants me, and therefore the balance of power has been diluted. The animals of the kingdom want to take back their power, and I'm in the way of that.

Or, something.

Jessica and Mike are talking in the corner, an older woman named Maggie is staring me down, but Angela has a genuine smile on her face. She hugs me.

"Congratulations on landing the trip!" she exclaims.

"Thanks, Angela," I smile at her, grateful for her at the moment.

As I sit in my office, watching Edward talk to some important looking suit, I wonder.

Why me?

Why did he choose me?


	10. Chapter 10

Office Affairs

Chapter Ten

_July 4, 2011_

The fourth of July is known to every American as independence day, the day we got our Freedom from those pesky Brits. Alice and I know it as the day we shoot fireworks and get drunk with her boyfriend. That's pretty much what we're doing today.

Alice giggles as we lounge under a tree behind the apartment. It's raining a little bit, but not more than what we're used to, though. We can't expect to shoot anything in the rain, lest we want foggy fireworks. Alice passes out sometime during the early evening, and Jasper carries her inside.

Jasper has been her boyfriend since our senior year of high school. Everyone knew that they'd be together forever, they are that couple. The one that outlasts all other, the one that gives hope, it just makes me jealous. Even though I'm happy for them, I yearn for what they have, I want what they have. My past relationships have been learning tools though, and they weren't all bad. My first boyfriend was in high school, he took my virginity at a shady motel right before we went to college.

Then he broke up with me.

There was a boy named Riley, we stayed together for 2 years. He and I grew apart though, so that ended that. My third and last boyfriend was at the time, or at least I though the love of my life. He says he fell in love with someone else, but I think he was gay.

It's all cool though.

Jasper studies me, and then speaks.

"Alice tells me you want to know about Edward."

Oh, that was unexpected. So many things had come up that I hadn't had much time to give it anymore thought.

"I do." I tell him.

"Alice told me you'd say that, do you really want to know?" he asks, apprehensively.

"I'd like to know," my voice is soft and pleading, Jasper's face turns grim.

"Alright," Jasper says, sitting back in his seat, I do the same. "You know how Alice and I went to college cross country all those years ago before we moved back here?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, we didn't see each other for years, we didn't keep contact, but we connected when she moved back," I reply.

"While we were there, in Boston, Alice got pregnant."

I'm in complete shock, so I let him continue.

"The pregnancy made her extremely happy, and she believed that Edward wanted the baby for us as well," Jasper's voice goes ominous, "but he really didn't."

"I'm sure there was a misunder-"

Jasper cuts me off, "I don't know, maybe. Before Edward made big by taking over his father's place as the CEO, he just wasn't…a good guy."

"What did he do?" I'm curious now, I have to know.

"Alice was about 7 months along, huge belly, round breasts, all that," Jasper's voice breaks, "she didn't have her car, so she asked Edward to pick her up, he was drunk and maybe had something on his system, they got into an accident."

"And the baby?"

"He didn't make it."

Jasper wipes a fallen tear from his eyes. How could I not have known this? Why didn't Alice tell me? It would explain her reaction to him taking me home the other night, it'd explain her words and warnings.

"I'm so sorry," is all I can manage to say.

"It's okay, Alice carries the burden of it all the time," Jasper explains, "it hurts for her to speak to him, or to speak about the baby, they always fight when they speak, everything went to shit."

I don't have any words, but I wish I did. I sit there awkwardly as Jasper wipes the final tears from his face.

"He's good at pretending"

She had said to me, but I just wondered why he took such special interest in me. Promoting me so quickly, letting me go with him on his special trip to China, treating me so nicely, remembering me. I didn't understand.

I was confused, to say the least.


	11. Chapter 11

Office Affairs

Chapter Eleven

_July 5, 2011_

The next day, I reported to the office for some extra work. Only a few people were going to be there. Myself, Edward, Mike, some woman named Tanya, Jessica, another woman named Lauren, and Angela. We were supposed to be meeting to discuss some important business relating to the company; and the trip to China. It was weird coming in and collecting myself after learning something so personal about Alice and my boss/her brother Edward's affairs. I don't know how I could remain professionally distant when I had so many questions.

"So Edward," says Tanya, "I had fun the other week, but you never called."

I hear her say after the meeting is over. Everyone has exited the office, but those two remained. She'd been looking at him like a piece of beef jerky the entire meeting.

"I've been busy, Tanya," he brushes off her advances.

"I know, but I thought what we had was special," there's a pout in her voice.

"I think you thought that it was more than it was," his voice is cold, distant.

"Oh," is all she says.

"I don't want to continue this, as I've met someone," he explains, he doesn't sound remorseful.

"Who?" she asks, gasping, "don't tell me it's that_ Isabella Swan_ girl."

Had Edward been mentioning me to other people? I wondered. It made my heart race a little that he did, for some reason, my professionalism waning.

"It's not," Edward brushes her off.

"I don't believe you, I saw the way you were looking at her during the meeting," Tanya challenges him, "I hear the way you speak about her."

"I don't know what you mean," Edward's voice is still so shallow, I can't tell anything, and I can't see anything.

Standing behind the door, I move slightly closer.

"Fine, you want this to be over, it's over," Tanya says after a moment of deathly silence.

She walks straight out and right past me, not even noticing my presence. Of course girls like her don't notice girls like me. Tanya wore a perfectly ironed midnight blue blouse, and bright red skirt that went about mid-thigh. Her strawberry blonde hair mussed and crumpled into perfect waves, her ruby red lipstick staining her lips. She looked like she belonged on the cover of Maxim, not strolling the halls of this hallway. Of course whomever Edward hooked up with would be a bombshell.

I wondered if he'd hooked up with anyone else in the office.

Another feeling coursed through my veins now. _Jealousy._

No. Stop. I remind myself, and think of Jasper's words, his pain, Alice's pain.

I couldn't get involved with the likes of Edward Cullen.

Exiting the office quickly, this is my one thought, _stay away from him._


	12. Chapter 12

Office Affairs

Chapter Twelve

_July 11, 2011_

Over the last couple of days, I'd really done some thinking about the situation with Edward and Alice. I hadn't spoken to Alice since talking to Jasper, I was worried that she was avoiding me, but maybe she just needed her space. I owed her that much after her struggles.

After thinking about everything thoroughly, I'd decided to get to know Edward and form an opinion of him for myself. I hoped Alice wouldn't be angry, but I was never and could never be a judgmental person.

Edward strolls into my office around lunchtime, he seems at ease and light today. All week long he's been stressed about the trip to China, as they had requested we go there two months early, meaning next month. It was another reason I wanted to know this man better, I couldn't go to the other side of the world with him and not at least know him on some level. He smirks, something is on his mind.

"Your blouse is buttoned all the way," he says in a flirtatious tone.

Apart of me knows he's flirting, the other part doesn't really care.

"I thought the girls should be hidden today," I say with a laugh.

"Well, you know I don't mind either way, Isabella," he quips.

"You can call me Bella if you'd like," I blush, playing a random pencil on my desk.

"Well, Bella, how about we grab lunch?" he offers, a hesitant and almost coy smile on his face.

I pause to think for a bit, I go with the decision to give him a chance. To see if Edward is really that bad.

_20 minutes later_

"And then she spills tomato sauce all over the front of her shirt," Edward finishes his hilarious story, and I can barely breath, can barely contain the fit of giggles that threaten to erupt from me.

It gets quiet for a bit, but not uncomfortable quietness, calm quiet. It's so easy to interact with him, easier than it's ever been with anyone. Our conversation over lunch quickly went from work related topics to tomato related stories because of a woman's red dress at the restaurant he'd taken me to.

"My dad is actually allergic to tomatoes," I giggle.

"Really? You're shitting me," Edward looks at me for a long while, my poker face remains strong.

"Nope, he really is allergic to them," I try to muffle my giggles by biting my tongue.

"For real?" he ponders.

"Nope, I'm actually bullshitting you. For a business man, you're quite slow," I tease.

"Well, I guess in business school not only zaps the soul, but the spirit."

He pauses, and looks at me. That same heated gaze returns from the night he took me home. My face is hot from the heaviness of it, and I feel a certain tingly feeling down below. I try to shift unnoticeably in my seat, this is the first time I'd really noticed my attraction toward him. Other times I tried to push it away because I needed to push that feeling away, but now I absorbed it like a sponge. I quickly looked away, but he did not. It was a silent exchange without words until the waitress came over with the bill.

She was a pretty girl, her hair was the color of roses, her skin ivory pale. She could be the doppelganger for the maid on _American Horror Story_.

It seemed that Edward attracted the prettiest girls, which made me feel insecure.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asks in throaty voice.

The voice girls use to seduce men. He doesn't even turn his gaze from me.

"No," he says distractedly, he drops the money on the table quickly.

Still not looking away from me, he hands the girl a two twenties, she scurries away as fast as she came. My jaw hangs in shock, but his expression never ceases, never stops.

When we're back, he walks me to my office, his hand laying casually low on my waist. He rubs small patterns there that bring back the tingly feeling, and I want to make sounds at what he's doing but I don't.

"Lunch was fun," I smile, "we should do it again sometime."

Edward heads to leave, before leaving he turns to me and a crooked grin spreads across his face, "we can do it everyday if you want, it can be our thing."

_Our_ thing.

I liked that thought too much.

"Sounds like a plan." I agree.

With that, he leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: The story will go all the way up to where the first chapter left us and then after that. You obviously know what's going to happen between Bella and Edward, and in this chapter I hope you enjoy a little more insight into them and their back stories.

Thanks for reading. :)

Office Affairs

Chapter Thirteen

_July 16, 2011_

We continued the lunch dates every single day after that, and in those conversations, I grew to know so many things about Edward.

He was funny. Very funny. He could make me laugh like no one else every could, and it was just so easy being with him, talking to him about things I'd only shared with few people before him. In school I didn't have many friends to talk to, and in college I was far too busy to socialize with anyone other than a boyfriend or a roommate. Edward was also a very cerebral man, and he thought things out with concise logic and reasoning. He also seemed to be carefree, but there was something about him that had a quiet sort of sadness, like he was missing something. I wanted to know his point of view about what happened with Alice. I guess I'd know that soon enough.

We were going to head out to lunch, when my phone started ringing. I tell him to hold up and he says okay and waits outside of my door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella," a meek sounding Alice says.

"Alice!" I nearly shout, "how are you?"

It sounds so silly, we live together, but we barely talk these days. We've been talking more frequently lately, she cooked dinner last night, but it's been tense and weird. I yearn to talk to her, and know she's hurting.

"I'm good, actually, I was wondering if you were free for lunch so we could talk," she sounds so…shy almost? Maybe.

Edward is out there, waiting for me, and I'd feel bad cancelling out thing, but this was Alice I was speaking to. My silence seems to make Alice edgy because I hear her voice again.

"You're not busy, are you?" she questions.

"Well I-, I pause to gather my thoughts, "Edward and I grab lunch everyday."

The line goes quiet. Alice doesn't speak, I'm worried she might just kill me.

"You have lunch everyday with him?" she sounds way too calm.

"Yes, but only for about a week now, I meant to tell you, but-," she cuts me off.

"My brother manages to charm everyone," she laughs, but the laugh is bitter.

"I know what happened," I sigh, and sit, "Jasper told me."

"And yet…," Alice trails off.

"I just wanted to know, to see for myself," I admit, feeling horrible for my actions, but not regretting them.

"That's good," she says, still incredibly calm, I'm worried because she's not warning me, not threatening me. She's just deathly calm, and that's always a bad sign, worse than yelling, worse than anything.

"I'd see girls like you walk in and out of his life. I tried so hard to give him the benefit of the doubt, I was hurting. I hurt a lot." Alice starts to say, "I can't have children because of what happened, and Edward just had so much casual sex back then like I didn't even matter. Sure our mother died, but we all hurt not just him."

"Your mom died?" I ask, everything was coming out of this poor girl, my best friend.

"Yes," Alice admits, "she died shortly before accident, shortly before I lost the baby," she breathes in deeply, "we can talk about everything when you get home, enjoy your lunch."

The edge to her voice doesn't escape me, but now I just don't know if I can go anymore. She hangs up before I can say anything, and I walk out to see Edward pacing the hallway.

"I'm so sorry, a friend called," I say, vaguely.

"I hope everything is okay," his concern is heartwarming.

"Everything's fine," I lie.

I didn't think anything would be fine, but I sure as hell wanted it to be.

Edward takes me to a different restaurant today, somewhere that's fancier and classier. I wonder if he would consider it a date of some sort. All the other times felt like friends and co-workers harmlessly flirting in a casual setting, this felt like two people dating. I had to gulp as I took in the high ceilings and marble floors. The hostess lead us to an open seat and as we perused the menu Edward's eyes were on me, as they always were.

"If I'd know you'd take me here I would have dressed up," I joke, laughing playfully to ease some of the silence.

"I thought you deserved a bit of wining and dining," Edward says.

"Do you do this for all of the girls you employ?" I blurt, my tone is a bit curt.

I think back to Tanya, the hurt in her voice and the coldness in his. The jealousy I felt for the pretty girl with the red lipstick who had said it was because of me.

"No," he murmurs.

"Then what makes me so special?" I ask, "every since I started here you've treated me in a special way. The trip to China, my own office, the promotions…I just don't get why

I'm so special."

"You're my little sisters best friend, and I've admired you since you were just thirteen," he admits, his voice sounds genuine.

I'm finally going to get Edward's side of the story, or at least what I'd hope would be his. My mouth drops open in shock, and I can't say anything at all.

"I'd watch you when you'd come over, I'd hear and see how interested you were in nuclear energy even from a young age. How you read like me, how we were so alike. I stayed away from you because my feelings for you were inappropriate, Alice didn't like it…but things with Alice and myself have been volatile for years," he continues, "I didn't mean anything I have done to Alice," his voice shakes, but never falters, "Alice has been hurt the most by my mistakes, I was a messed up person back then and if I could undo the damage I've done, I would."

I'm speechless, literally no words can form at my lips. The waitress comes in her fancy dress in this fancy place, but Edward asks for another minute, our conversation taking an intense turn.

"I just…wanted to be friends," he finishes.

"We are friends, Edward," I say softly, grabbing his hand, "thank you for sharing that with me, I didn't think you even noticed me back then, much less had feelings for me."

I stop to look at him, his gaze is full of intensity, "Alice is hurting, but she's a good person," I rub along the tops of his hand, "I think you're a good person too, Edward. Sometimes even the best people make mistakes."

"Alice and I's relationship is beyond fixing," Edward says, his voice dripping with anxiety. He wants to change topics so I help with that.

"I think that it can be fixed."

"Bella, you're incredibly positive as I wish that were possible."

"It can be, you guys have to calmly talk it out, throw everything on the table, and with time it can be healed." he's still staring at me, my hand is still in his, "maybe one day."

"One day," he repeats, a grin spread out on his face.

"You want to get out of this fancy place and get a hot dog?" I ask with a chuckle, desperately wanting some semblance of carefree.

"Sure," he smirks, taking me out of the restaurant with the marble floors.

We grab hot dogs from a street vender and joke about them with each other. I know in this moment that I'm falling for this Edward. I know that he could never be the man who caused so much hurt to Alice, it just didn't seem like it. He seemed to regret his actions sincerely, but didn't see any hope for any sort of relationship with Alice. I sigh, because I wished we could all hang out together. Edward, Alice, and I. After lunch Edward escorts me back to his shiny silver Volvo, and it doesn't escape my notice that as he drives he hooks his pinky with mine. I shudder and try not to look at our connected fingers.

I've let myself get charmed by him, but I still don't regret it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review. It motivates me to try and continue, and also to update as much as I possibly can. Thanks everyone! :)

Office Affairs

Chapter Fourteen

_July 20, 2011_

Mike Newton will not leave me alone.

Every since he figured out that Edward and I have lunch together everyday it's like he's become my personal stalker. Following people constantly is only legal Twitter, in real life you do not just follow people and wait on them every second of the day. He asks me if I'd like to join him for dinner, but I turn him down each time. I can see Jessica watching from her desk, and it's getting on my last nerve. After Mike leaves today, I sigh heavily.

I'm thinking about putting a lock on my door, something to keep him out. There's a sharp knock on my door, I tell them to come in.

"Hello," comes a light female voice.

It's not just one girl, it's three. They are all dressed similarly and almost strut into my office, knocking over my potted plant. I recognize them as Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya. I pretend that I don't know what this is all about, leaning back into my chair.

"Yes? May I help you ladies?" I ask, playing dumb.

"You can help us," says Lauren, she's the girl from the meeting. I'd never exchanged a sentence with the woman. She was smaller and less statuesque than Tanya or Jessica, her hair fell in soft waves, dark and jet black. Her make-up was harsh against her ghostly pale skin, the blush on her cheeks almost clown like with the red lipstick. She seemed like a pretty girl, if only she'd wear less make-up.

"How?" I ask curiously.

"You can stop chasing Edward around," says Jessica, "and whatever else you're doing to the men around here."

"I'm not doing anything to the men around here," I say, kind of insulted.

It felt like these ladies ganged up to call me a whore, that would be like the pot calling the kettle black, seriously. Although, I am no whore at all.

"Then explain to us all the promotions and special treatment from Mr. Cullen?" asks Tanya, "the way fucking Newton dotes you and is in and out of your office, or the way Tyler asks Lauren about you? You?"

"Dude," I try to say calmly, "I don't know why they're doing that either, maybe you could try asking them."

"You know why!" Jessica exclaims.

I'm not sure why they're so angry with me, it's obvious that they see me as some sort of threat. I'm not at all, they can have those men Tyler and Mike, but Edward…maybe this was more about him than those other guys. This had to be personal especially for Tanya who had some sort of romantic or whatever thing going with Edward before he broke it off.

"I'm sorry, but I don't," I say sitting back in my chair, "instead of pinning to blame on me go to them, because I don't take well to office harassment or office affairs, and I certainly haven't degraded myself, so you can leave now, or I'll report you."

My threat is serious, and suddenly all the power Edward has given me in this short time becomes useful, all of them scurry out. Jessica skulking out slowly, but taking one last menacing look at me. Tanya lingers at my door, but doesn't leave.

"I don't know if anyone has told you this, _Isabella,_" Tanya says, walking straight up to my desk with a determined face, "but that Edward Cullen, when he takes a special interest in you, you're his whole world, and when you're not anymore. When he gets what he wants, he'll leave, and then I'll have the last laugh."

I say nothing at all as she leaves the office, slamming the door behind her with a quiet thump.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for reading! We're getting closer and closer to where the first chapter left us. I don't really have a set plan for this story, but it's going in chronological order to show basically how Edward and Bella got to that point.

Office Affairs

Chapter Fifteen

_July 20, 2011_

After Tanya and those girls left my office, I wasn't quite the same for the rest of the day. I didn't even bother waiting for Edward to come and get me as he usually did for lunch. Today he wanted us to go to some Diner across town, apparently they had delicious fresh fish that he wanted me to try. The thought that Edward did seem to take a special interest in me started to cloud my every thought.

"_Edward Cullen, when he takes a special interest in you, you're his whole world, and when you're not anymore. When he gets what he wants, he'll leave."_

She had said to me, and I wonder how much truth she is speaking, I'd seen the cold, distant look in his eyes, and I wasn't sure what to believe.

Sitting in my seat, I thought, waited and thought some more about Edward. Before I could think some more, Edward strolled into the diner as if he owned the place, as he always did when he walked into a room. Everyone seemed to know his presence. He sat in front of me, and took off his sunglasses, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hello, Bella," he says to me, as he always does, "I was wondering why you didn't wait for me, I could have taken you."

"It's alright, I can manage just fine by myself," I snap at him, not meaning to, "sorry, just a rough day at the office."

"Tell me about it," he demands, but softly.

He's leaning into me, and I can smell his natural scent. He smelled like leaves and fresh fruit.

"Some girls from the office just came in and may have accused me of us of having an inappropriate relationship with each other as well as me having an inappropriate relationship with the rest of the guys there," I admit.

"They said that to you?" he seems angry, "who said that?"

"Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica," I tell him, "all of them came in."

"I see," his mouth forms a hard line, "Tanya tends to take things….personally."

I take a moment to scope out his face, it's completely devoid of any emotion, a mask of calm. I gather nothing from his face at all.

"Did you sleep with her?" I blurt, not meaning to.

"Yes," he admits too quickly, "but I broke it off."

"Then why is she so angry with me?" I ask, as if I don't already know.

"She seems to think it's because of you," he says calmly, "I've never told her that I wanted anything more than something casual, when feelings got involved I broke it off."

I notice that he never denies the part about it being about me. I don't press, though.

"I don't think Tanya thought it was casual….," I trail off, my heart hurting at saying those words.

"Don't let Tanya's words get to you, she didn't have a right to accuse you of anything," Edward's voice is hard, and angry.

"Okay," I agree hesitantly, "have you slept with anyone else in the office?"

He looks surprised by my question, but not guilty, "No, Tanya is the only one I've slept with, sure, I've flirted," he pauses, gauging my reaction, now looking guilty, "but I've managed to separate those things."

I believe him so I take his hand in mine over the table, and rub it lightly. It's something that we've grown accustomed to doing over lunch, if we're talking about something serious. It's our unspoken way of supporting each other. As we're staring at each other, I have an epiphany, I avert my eyes to our intertwined fingers, and then back to Edward's face. His expression must be the same as mine, because he looks at our fingers in wonder.

Things change rapidly, he leans over the table and places the quickest of pecks upon my lips. Our lips barely touch as he pulls away, but something changes in our dynamic.

Even with a small chaste touch of lips, I feel electricity shoot out from my body. Where our lips touch. Something I'd never felt before. It's all so simple, it's all so quick. The moment when friends turn into something more, something complicated. Words are hardly exchange, one moment you realize that wow, there is something here. There is something inappropriate happening between us. Edward reaches over to kiss me again, but I stop him.

"No," I say, breathing a little heavier than I should be, "I'm sorry, but we can't do this."

"But, Bella-"

"No, Edward, we can't," I tell him, "we just had a conversation about people in the office thinking something about us, I don't want to even do that."

"What about lunch?" he asks desperately, his eyes dancing around everywhere.

"I don't think so…," I say reluctantly.

Thankfully, I'd driven there myself, our short little lunch ruined by me. I was so complete in that moment with our hands connected, it felt so…right. I knew that it couldn't continue though, the day had been chaotic enough. Driving back to work felt odd, knowing that you had feelings for your boss. Knowing that you could still feel zaps of electricity shooting out of your mouth after a chaste kiss. Knowing that you wanted to do it again, and again.

I had to maintain control, and couldn't let myself falter, because if I did, I'd give into him.

We both knew that it was growing into something more, but we continued. Tanya's words were truthful. Edward never denied that he broke it off with Tanya because of me, Edward kissed me, even if short, he wanted to do it again, and…so did I.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Merry Christmas! I've been busy with family and friends and eating so much that I'll regret it later. It's the most wonderful time of the year, right? You can review and tell me what you did, or if you like the story. Thanks. :)

Office Affairs

Chapter Sixteen

_July 20, 2011_

After the episode at the diner, the rest of the day at the office was incredibly quiet. Edward never stepped foot in my office, and I didn't bother even talking to him about anything. That didn't stop my thoughts from replaying the softest of kisses, the way his lips brushed against mine. I yearned for a full kiss, even in the briefest of moments I could tell that he had very soft lips. I felt slight guilt at it, but proud of myself for cutting it off right at that moment, I couldn't allow myself to do something like that.

Arriving home after work, I see Alice's car park in the drive, and know that she's home, which is a rarity.

I open the front door and smile walking in, but things are incredibly quiet in the house. I don't see Alice anywhere, but Jasper is sitting in the silence on the couch.

"Hey…," I mumble.

"Hey," he smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"What's the matter?" I ask, "did something happen?"

This day was already so overwhelming, please not let something else happen.

"Did Alice tell you we were trying for a baby?" Jasper asks suddenly, I gasp.

Jasper had told me she couldn't - she couldn't have children anymore. After what happened.

"No, I thought…Alice…couldn't," I whisper, very unsure.

"The doctors say that she can, but Alice believes she can't," Jasper admits, "she's bitter still, and very angry at Edward for what happened, she believes he ruined her life."

"I can understand, the loss of a child is really hard," I murmur.

"Yeah," Jasper says, "Alice is just not in a good place today, and it'd be best to stay away."

"Okay," I say, saddened.

My best friend was a different person now, a sad woman who yearned for a baby. A baby she desperately wanted to have.

"Do you guys know the results of trying?" I ask, after a bit of silence.

"Alice is…," Jasper looks away sadly, "pregnant."

What? I wonder. If she's pregnant, why is everyone so saddened by this. Why does Jasper look as though someone has kicked his dog.

"Why does that make you upset?" I ask, curiously, because I genuinely do not understand.

"Alice believes that if she could have this baby, she could have had the other," Jasper sighs heavily, "she feels as though she's replacing it."

"Oh," I say.

"Yes," Jasper looks away for a second and then back, "Alice says you'll probably fall into Edward's charms and she's angry that she can't stop you. She says her brother is the type of person who hurts people." Jasper pauses, his voice lowers, "he hurts everyone in his path."

"He won't hurt me," I mumble, quietly.

"You believe he won't, but look at my Alice," Jasper looks like he's in anguish, I do the only thing I can think of at the moment. I hug him.

I want it to get better for them, I want Edward and Alice to reconcile. For the sake of Alice's baby, for the sake of family dynamics, for the sake of their happiness. They're all hurting, and I want to fix it.

"Alice won't be sad forever," I whisper into his shoulder, "I'll fix it, I'll make it go away."

Jasper hugs me tighter, he holds onto me for dear life.

"I really want to believe you, Bella," he says to me.

I really want to believe me, too. I want to say this, but I don't. Instead I hold Jasper to me, and let him get out his anguish, making promises that it'll get better eventually, it's all I can promise right now.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Merry Christmas! Here's the second chapter today, I guess it's the holiday cheer...or the eggnog.

Office Affairs

Chapter Seventeen

_July 25, 2011_

I sit in my office, and think. I think a lot, it's basically what I'd do in my office these days. The workload was slow, and mostly focused on our trip to China. Edward had set a date in the staff meeting yesterday for August 20th and he'd be back sometime in late October. That'd mean we'd be gone for at least two months, two months away from Alice, two months away.

Edward and I hadn't gone on another lunch meeting since that day. He never came into my office anymore, and didn't ever look me directly in the eyes at meetings. He pretended that I didn't exist, and it made me more upset than it should have. I consulted with my favorite quiet gossiper and closest companion at the office Angela for some guidance.

"Angela, do you think that Mr. Cullen is ignoring me?" I ask, casually, or at least my lame attempt at sounding casual.

"Mr. Cullen seems pretty the same to me," Angela says sly, she knows exactly why I'm asking.

"He seems like he's ignoring me," I sigh, heavily.

"He is ignoring you," Angela says, she is quiet, shy, and very introverted, but she always gives it to me straight. I appreciate it, I revel in it.

"Wow, thanks," I say sarcastically and then laugh.

"I'm sure he still feels the same for you though," Angela says with a small, knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Lots of women are gossiping around the office that Mr. Cullen has a thing for you," Angela tells me, "they say that he holds a special interest for you, and has stopped….seeing his many office whores."

"And who are those office whores?" my eyebrow pulls up.

"Tanya was the main one for the last year and a half, before he broke it off," Angela informs me, "before that, he slept with his secretary named Elizabeth."

"He told me that Tanya was the only person that he's ever slept with in this place," I say, sounding outraged and jealous.

"Elizabeth wasn't from this particular office, it was before he owned the place," Angela immediately adds, "she was an older woman."

"Oh, I see," I say, trying to remain casual, and not like I wanted to hop out of my skin at the thought of Edward sleeping with _anyone_.

"Edward's mother died a few years ago, his sister had a miscarriage, and Edward was apparently mad at his father, and so he slept with the woman who was having an affair with his father at the time of his mother's death - Elizabeth," Angela says coolly, as if she's not just dropping a bombshell to me.

"How do you know this?" I ask in astonishment.

"Easy, Miss. Swan," she smirks, "I listen, I watch."

"Wow," I say, the information not quite settling in.

"Edward was in a bad place for a long time, but I think that he's not like that anymore," Angela says, her tone is surprisingly soothing, "I see the way you look at him, and I know…that you guys could do each other some good."

"I can't do that, Angela," I sigh, "his sister Alice is my best friend, we live together."

"Oh," Angela's eyes go wide with realization, "oh."

"Yeah," I sigh, "thanks for telling me all of that."

"No problem, Miss. Swan," Angela smiles.

I'm very grateful to have her on my side.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Someone reviewed and asked me when Edward and Bella finally ~do it~, and basically the answer to that is in the first chapter, sort of. The first chapter takes place in October, two months after the amazing sexual encounter. Then basically the rest of the story is building up to that point. Then, we'll explore what happens after. I hope that answered your question. Thanks for reading! :)

Office Affairs

Chapter Eighteen

_July 26, 2011_

The next day proves to be an extremely busy day at the office for me. Edward was still playing his little game of not talking to me, but we'd been bouncing around the kissing topic for enough days now that I needed to say something. Angela's words about his affair with his father's mistress rung in my ears. It made me wonder if he could use a woman to get back at his father, would he use me the same way to get back at Alice?

I decide for the first time ever, to go in Edward's office and confront him. Grabbing a coffee provided by Angela, I strolled over to his office. Each step getting stronger and stronger than the last one.

I open the door without knocking and there in front of me is Edward. He's knee deep in paperwork, and I feel bad for disturbing him, but I need to talk with him. About the kiss, about…I don't know. I place the coffee in front of him and wait. Wait until he notices me.

Eventually he looks up, finding me standing in his office, watching him.

"Wow, I guess you don't knock," he says in a far off tone.

"I figured I didn't have to," I say.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well sit with me," he says, his tone is laced with something.

"Alright," I agree, sitting on his plush chair.

His office is much bigger than my own, him being the CEO and all. I take in all the pictures on the walls. There are pictures of a older man with blonde hair and a beautiful woman with honey colored hair. Their smiles seem genuine, their laughter pure. In some of the pictures Edward was there, and a small framed photo on the wall showed a young Alice and Edward. I recognize the people in the pictures barely, as Edward's mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme.

"Your parents were always so beautiful," I say after a long dull.

"They were." Edward agrees, his eyes harden.

The beautiful woman Esme was gone, and I immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry…," I try to say, "for your loss, Esme was really wonderful."

"Who told you my mother was dead?" he stands, bellowing, his voice fierce and strong.

"I-uh-Jasper told me," I whisper frightened, "Jasper, Alice's boyfriend…I wanted to know, and Angela…she…yeah."

"I see," his eyes narrow.

"Again," I pause, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he says somberly.

"If you want to talk about it I-"

Edward cuts me off before I can say anything.

"I don't talk about that time with anyone," he says.

I remember him telling me a little about it, that he regrets himself then. That he regrets what he did to Alice. I wonder if he regrets sleeping with Elizabeth. I don't say this, instead I move closer, closer to him.

"Why did you kiss me?" I whisper.

"Because…," he breathes.

"Because, why?" I ask.

"Because…I couldn't help it," he says.

He looks like he's about to kiss me again.

His breath fans my face, sweet honey coating my features. He leans in closer, closer, closer. He cranes his neck over the spacious desk and as his lips are nearly on mine, the door opens and we fly apart. We fly apart as quickly as the two ends of a magnet. Ironically we're also drawn to each other like one.

"I'm….uh…," comes Angela's soft voice, "sorry for interrupting, I was just bringing you the paperwork for your trip."

She walks in confidently, as if she didn't know what was happening at all. As if she didn't me about Elizabeth, as if she didn't know the secrets in this place. She walks out swiftly after placing the paperwork on his desk, the door closes and we're once again, alone.

I think about what would have happened if she hadn't walked in. We probably would have been making out right now. I would have gotten a better taste of his lips, or something like that. My face is a bit flushed, and the way that Edward is staring at me doesn't help.

"I couldn't help it either," I murmur, getting out of the chair, and leaving the office.

Everyday it was getting harder to avoid him, his advances. The way he smelled lingered in my head all the time, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I succumbed to him. I just hoped that no one would get hurt.

Especially me.


End file.
